booshbbfandomcom-20200213-history
BooshBB Wiki
Welcome to the BooshBB Wiki BooshBB is an Online Reality Game based on the North American version of Big Brother. Season 1 premiered on September 9th, 2017. Jay won Season 1 in a 7-2 Jury Vote over Carlos. Development The game took place on Skype over the course of one night on September 9th, 2017. Ryan hosted the season. The game lasted approximately 3 hours and 55 minutes, with the jury voting immediately following the final HOH competition. Format The contestants, referred to as "houseguests" take part in several compulsory challenges that determine who will win luxuries and power in the house. At the start of each week, the houseguests compete in the Head of Household (HoH) competition. The winner of the HoH competition will select two houseguests to be nominated for eviction. Each week, six houseguests are selected to compete in the Power of Veto (PoV) competition: the reigning HoH, their two nominees and three houseguests selected by random draw. The winner of the PoV competition wins the right to either revoke the nomination of one of the nominated houseguests or leave them as is; if the veto winner uses this power, the HoH must immediately nominate another houseguest for eviction. The PoV winner is also immune from being named as the replacement nominee. On eviction night, all houseguests vote to evict one of the two nominees, with the exception of the nominees and the Head of Household, who is only allowed to vote in the event of a tie, in which case they must do so publicly. In addition the Head of Household will control any votes by houseguests not voting in time, the houseguests vote will remain a secret to them if their vote is controlled. This compulsory vote is conducted in the privacy of the Diary Room. Unlike most other versions of Big Brother, the houseguests may openly and freely discuss the nomination and eviction process. The nominee with the majority of votes will be evicted, after which the cycle begins again. Houseguests may voluntarily leave the game at any time and those who break the rules may be expelled from the house. The last nine evicted houseguests will form the Big Brother jury and vote for the winner during the season finale. The jury members will be sequestered away from the competing houseguests and be granted access to view competitions and ceremonies that include all of the remaining houseguests; the jury members will not be shown any Diary Room interviews or any footage that may include strategy or details regarding nominations. As the game takes place online, houseguests communicate with each other primarily through the application Skype that provides voice, video and text messaging. A group is created for the houseguests known as the "house" though other group conversations are created away from the main group for alliances and/or in-game events that require a fewer amount of houseguests involved. Twists * Double Eviction Weeks: Weeks 3 and 7 were both double eviction weeks, completed in a bit of a different format than traditional Big Brother double evictions. The Head of Household Nominated 3 Houseguests for eviction, and at the end of the week, the house voted to save one of the final nominees, with the other two being evicted. Matt and Devin were evicted in Week 3, and Ahmae was saved. Abi and Simon were evicted in Week 7, and Jay was saved. * Erase Vote Power: During the veto competition "What's In The Box" Shon claimed an erase vote power which he used to erase a vote from Carlos at the Final 5. * Spare Power Of Veto: During the veto competition, What's In The Box" Jay claimed a spare veto, which he used at Final 5 to take himself off the block, and Lance was by default named the replacement nominee. * One-Week '''Immunity: '''During the Week 8 HOH Competition, Lance won immunity for the week by selecting the correct number in the HOH competition, so he was unable to be nominated. Houseguests 16 houseguests competed in this season. Future Season Pages View Future Season Pages Here: Season 2: http://booshbb.wikia.com/wiki/Boosh_BB_Season_2 Season 3: http://booshbb.wikia.com/wiki/BooshBB_Season_3 Season 1 Voting History Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse